


One Last Ride

by TheRealRoyHarper



Category: Paramore
Genre: F/M, M/M, Paramore (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealRoyHarper/pseuds/TheRealRoyHarper
Summary: In 2020, Paramore performs their final concert and begin to depart from each others' lives.





	1. Chapter 1

                “Great concert, tonight, boys!” Hayley yelled, straining her voice over the sound of a cheering stadium. Taylor and Zac were already halfway backstage, playfully calling each other names.

                “Why did you miss that beat, beanie boy?” Taylor joked.

                “Too busy having a life, you miserable, lonely piece of human garbage,” Zac retorted mockingly.

                Hayley chuckled to herself as the two boys turned the corner to hit the restroom. She loved watching them walk side by side like that; mostly because she could stare at both of their asses at the same time. It was no secret that Taylor’s booty had a special curve that made every bottom jealous, but Zac’s base had a more subtle allure. Unfortunately, Hayley knew she’d never get to experience them in their full glory. These two boys had had a special connection ever since they got the band back together for one final concert.

                It had been three years since their last album, _After Laughter,_ launched; and one year since Paramore finished their final tour. Hayley was glad to get this one moment of closure tonight, an encore concert to send the band off with a bang, but she was also happy to begin the next chapter of her life.

                “Hayley!” a voice called from the hall, “Are you coming out with us?”

                “Sorry, Zac,” she replied reluctantly, “I’ve got a flight to catch. I’ll see you in a couple weeks. Have fun tonight!” Hayley took a few minutes to pack up her gear and hit the road, leaving the remaining duo on their own.

                “Where are we headed?” Taylor asked while he pissed in the urinal, “The after party?”

                “Well we have to make an appearance,” Zac decided as he pushed a log out of his ass, “But I think I wanna go somewhere tamer tonight.”

                “No sweat, my dude. Wherever you’re comfortable.” Taylor wasn’t surprised. Zac always seemed to avoid the fans when they were out together. Given his past, it made sense. But what Taylor didn’t understand was why Zac preferred to keep things chill when it was just the two of them. He recalled many crazy nights they had had out with Josh, Zac’s brother, and Jeremy, their old bass player. Zac never had an issue trashing himself and everything within twenty feet of him when he was accompanied by them. But when it was just him and Taylor, he turned so serious.

                “You finished yet?” Zac questioned and he exited the stall, passing Taylor on his way to the sink.

                “Jesus, you shit quickly,” Taylor observed, as he was still emptying his bladder in the urinal. “You feeling ok?”

                “Me? I’m more worried about you, man. How old are you? Eighty?”

                “Try thirty.”

                “The wonder years.”

                “Shut up!” Taylor couldn’t stop laughing. He didn’t get why, but Zac seemed to have the giggles, too. Maybe it was just infectious.

                _I wonder what other infections Zac could give me._

                Taylor jumped back, spraying piss is all directions as his dick flung wildly out of control.

                “Dude, what the FUCK!” Zac yelled in what sounded like anger.

                “I’m…” Taylor was at a loss for words. Zac seemed more concerned about cleaning off his tight pants than discovering why Taylor had just spazzed out. _But why DID I spazz out,_ Taylor frighteningly thought to himself, _why did I even THINK that? And react like THAT right here in front of Zac?_

                “I’ll be out back,” Zac trailed off as he strolled to the door, “I’ll meet you by the limo.”

                “Yeah, I’ll be out in a sec,” Taylor’s voice cracked. He finished his piss, washed his hands, and stared at himself in the mirror. _When’s the last time I shaved?_ He thought. _Zac probably thinks I’m a mess._ He tossed his towel in the bin and headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac and Taylor need to find new transpo to the after-party.

                Zac was a wonder. He always seemed to know exactly what to do in any situation. When the limo driver disappeared, he didn’t call an uber or a taxi; he just grabbed Taylor by the hand and rushed him to the front of the venue. No security, no pause for safety, the two of them simply waltz passed crowds of fans exiting the arena without giving a second thought to the two men pushing to the pickup curb. There, Zac shuffled Taylor aboard the tour bus that was dedicated to staff, turned back to the cheering crowd and waved goodbye as the bus doors closed.

                “What are you two doing here?” a tall, burly man questioned, “don’t you have your own ride?”

                “He was a no-show,” Zac answered before Taylor could spit out a word. It was as if Zac had predicted the question.

                “Where is this bus headed?” Taylor asked as he led Zac back to the one empty seat on the bus.

                “The after-party, of course,” Zac replied as if this was common knowledge. The two reached the one seat crammed next to the rear wheel of the bus with electrical wiring boarding the wall.

                “Guess I could sit on your lap!” Taylor joked, yet secretly he wasn’t joking.

                “Don’t be ridiculous,” Zac asserted, forcing his hand into Taylor’s back to push him into the seat, “You’ve been standing all night.” It was true. Taylor was the lead guitarist, so he had to pronounce his presence on stage by jumping around and moving with the music. A drum set was a little less mobile, so Zac remained in one spot for most of the concert. Still, it didn’t make sense why he seemed to care so much about Taylor resting his legs. The after-party was just around the corner from the venue, it wouldn’t be a very long ride.

                Just as Taylor thought this, he choked on his words. When he sat down, he was surrounded by uncomfortable sights and smells. To his right, the exposed wires and flashing lights on the wall of the bus would give him a headache if he stared too long. In the seat in front of him was a rather large roadie with knotted hair that blew in the AC, spewing an odor Taylor couldn’t bare directly into his nose. Finally, to his left, Taylor was forced to stare directly at Zac’s crotch, as he was standing in the aisle facing Taylor’s side of the bus.

                Zac’s tight pants didn’t hide much of what was underneath, either. Taylor tried to think of something else, maybe strike up a conversation to make things less awkward, but he couldn’t keep his mind off the mid-size bulge in his line of sight. He looked down. Zac’s thighs looked bigger than he’d remembered. _Has he been working out?_ Taylor thought to himself. _Is he seeing someone?_

                He averted his eyes upward, hoping not to seem uncomfortable to his friend, but Zac was looking toward the front of the bus, watching the lights pass slowly as the ride inched its way through the parking lot. A drive that would normally take two minutes, tops, was seemingly going drag on for an hour. Taylor stared at the stubble on Zac’s face. It was sculpted with such precision; he wondered if Zac worried about his appearance. His eye’s moved up to Zac’s hands, which were clutching the railing on the compartment above his seat. Zac’s veins were exposed and pulsing. _Yeah, he’s definitely been working out,_ Taylor confirmed.

                Suddenly, he noticed the bush of armpit hair stretching out from under Zac’s short sleeve. Taylor jolted his head downward at his surprise, and noticed the blood beginning to pump into his genitals. _Fuck, fuck, FUCK!_ Taylor began to panic as he plotted how to cover up his crotch.

                “You okay, bro?” Zac asked after noticing Taylor was acting oddly. Taylor quickly pointed his fingers downward and shoved his arms between his legs.

                “I just got really cold all of a sudden,” Taylor lied, but as he said it, he actually began to get cold, and he felt the erection dissipate. Zac remained silent, but now he was staring down directly at Taylor. Taylor rubbed his hands together and pulled them out from between his legs. He then stretched them up into the air, trying to act more natural.

                “Your belly’s showing,” Zac informed his friend.

 _WHAT?_ Taylor thought. “Sorry,” he mustered as he shimmied his shirt downward. How could Zac be so confident observing his friend’s body? Taylor began to think maybe it was because of how platonic Zac felt about him. _Surely, if he felt the same way that I did,_ Taylor reasoned, _He would’ve kept his prying eyes secret, like me._

                “Don’t sweat it, Taylor,” Zac chuckled at the apology, “I think it’s cute!”

                Taylor’s boner bolted back into position.


End file.
